


Letting Go

by TheAnimeIdiot42



Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: Gen, Implied Relationships, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide Attempt, be warned children, but like it doesnt happen, if you're having suicidal thoughts, of course, please let the right person know, please please please be safe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-13 00:35:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28894515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheAnimeIdiot42/pseuds/TheAnimeIdiot42
Summary: So, Evan's attempt goes as he planned, and Evan Hansen is now a name engraved into a tombstone.
Relationships: Evan Hansen/Jared Kleinman
Comments: 1
Kudos: 16





	Letting Go

* * *

So, Evan's attempt goes as he planned, and Evan Hansen is now a name engraved into a tombstone. Upset over the loss of his only friend, Jared Kleinman found himself in deep mourning and down a spiral of depression. One day, he gets too far into his depressive thoughts, and opts to spend a night in the woods, wandering and wondering how Evan must have felt. What he was going through. Why didn't Jared help? Why did he have to be an asshole all the time?

Evan was more than someone to talk to for car insurance. Evan meant more. He was kind, understanding, and Jared totally had a crush on him. He loved the way Evan's eyes flickered between the ground, his hands, and occasionally Jared's eyes. The way he nervously picked at his nails, the hem of his shirt, and the belt loops on his pants. Every time Jared felt like stilling his hands, but never had the courage. Now he regrets every moment he never stilled Evan's hands, or took his self-deprecating words seriously.

Which is why he found himself in the woods. Alone. Stewing in his thoughts. Wishing Evan were there to ramble on about tree facts. There was no noise but the wind dancing through the trees. Is this what Evan heard? Is this what he felt? Wasn't he found at the base of a tree, resting under it like a teen who fell asleep beside his lover. Jared climbed a tree. This was the one, wasn't it? Where he was found?

This is what he saw.

What he thought.

What he felt.

Jared Kleinman, like Evan Hansen, let go.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> My dearest Micha inspired me to write this piece, which I finished in 7 minutes and 35 seconds. I can't figure out the freaking picture I'm so so so so sorry! (TT~TT) Micha made this wonderful drawing based on our joint story. (Which is Kleinphy, but my mind went NUTS.)
> 
> https://the-anime-idiot.tumblr.com/post/616872744174387200/evanogarfield-own-your-weird-tianatwitty  
> please look if you are experiencing any suicidal thoughts!  
> big ole "I love you" to everyone /platonic


End file.
